Enclave
The Enclave is a military organization that claims to be the continuation of the United States Government, it appears in the ''Fallout ''series. Background The Enclave is an organization born from fear a nuclear war was inevitable. After the US Government captured the last supply of crude oil, they contracted Poseidon Oil to build an oil rig and extract. In 2077, the US Government’s officials fled to various secret locations, including the oil rig. When the bombs dropped, they became the last remnants of the United States Government. And for a long time, they waited, planning and preparing their forces. After a period, the Enclave took action to reclaim and rebuild America, as the overall radiation levels had fallen to where their power armor filtered it out. The Enclave scouted out California with vertibirds they had saved, as California was the closest State available to the oil rig. They found the abandoned Mariposa military Base, home of the Forced Evolutionary Virus. The FEV was what created super mutants, the biggest threat by far. They excavated the base, using a workforce of miners. As they dug, they found vats containing the FEV deep inside the lower levels of the base. The Enclave gathered these samples to send back to the oil rig for analysis. But, the FEV affected miners and others fell inside the Vats, turning them into mutants. These mutants attacked the Enclave personnel and stole their weapons, overrunning them. The Enclave retreated and used explosives to seal the entrance, trapping the mutants. Although the mutant miners attacked them, their mission was a success as they had the FEV samples they needed. At the oil rig, the United States Chemical Corps worked on the serum at once. They discovered it’d be workable to develop from FEV a virus that only affected mutants. For production on the virus to start, they needed subjects. They required two test groups: one of pure humans and another of mutants. They secured the unclean specimen by kidnapping the tribal people of Arroyo. The Chemical Corps couldn’t use individuals on the oil rig so they looked elsewhere. They flew to Vault 13 and issued commands to its computers to open the vault’s front door. After dispatching resistance, the Enclave rounded up the inhabitants of Vault 13 and transferred them to the oil rig to take part in the Chemical Corps FEV virus experiments. As they prepared to launch the virus into the air to kill the entire mutated population of the mainland, a tribal known as the Chosen One arrived at the oil rig. The Chosen One freed the survivors of Vault 13 and Arroyo tribals and began the self-destruct in the oil rig that destroyed the Enclave’s headquarters, saving the world from death at the hands of the mutant killing virus. Weak and cut off from their leadership, the might of the Brotherhood of Steel and the New California Republic shattered the remainders of Enclave personnel stationed in New California. But, Autumn Senior led most surviving Enclave personnel east, to the ruins of Washington D.C. at Raven Rock, to set up the Enclave as the predominant power in America’s old capital. The Brotherhood and the NCR hunted those who remained, these former Enclave tried to integrate themselves into NCR society with mixed results. In D.C., they installed the ZAX mainframe in Raven Rock to make sure continuity of government continued until the oil rig’s destruction. Later, ZAX created a persona, John Henry Eden as the second president of the Enclave to claim the post and assume authority over the remaining California Enclave forces. He chose Augustus Autumn as the commanding officer of the armed forces. A series of propaganda-musical eyebots were sent to roam the Wasteland, spreading hope and patriotism. President Eden’s plan was the Enclave’s plan: get rid of the unclean mutants. Eden learned of a scientific experiment known as Project Purity and knew the time had come: the Enclave’s armed forces would reclaim the Jefferson Memorial. By controlling the purified water supply, Eden would control the Capital Wasteland. When Project Purity restarted in 2277, the Enclave acted quick. Troops under Autumn occupied the Purifier, and formed a presence in the wastes, setting up checkpoints. After recovering a Garden of Eden Creation Kit from Vault 87, Eden sought to recruit the individual known as the Lone Wanderer to work as a double agent, taking part in the Brotherhood’s reclamation of Project Purity but infecting the water supply with the FEV virus at the last moment. Colonel Autumn opposed the President’s plan, and wanted to make a bid to lead the populace by completing and activating the purifier, thus providing the Enclave with a bargaining chip to unify the wastes under their flag. When the Brotherhood held the Jefferson Memorial, the Lone Wanderer defeated Autumn. The Lone Wanderer could now realize the Enclave’s dream to purify the wasteland, but it’s unknown whether they took this course of action. The definitive fate of the entire Enclave itself as a whole, and its military after the events transpiring in the Capital Wasteland are a mystery. But, we should note that by 2281, a group of Enclave elite troopers, known as the Enclave remnants, are in hiding in the Mojave and by 2287, the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel has thrived and increased its power. This suggests that someone defeated the Enclave or, at least, that they no longer have any central command that could offer the remnants with refuge or could challenge the Brotherhood. Personnel The Enclave was first led by the president that survived the atomic war in 2077. We know nothing about this unnamed president. By 2083, Thomas Eckhart became president by manipulating the voting in his favor. Eckhart was most concerned and obsessed with destroying communism, this led him to make unethical decisions for the sake of gaining power. Eckhart even raised the DEFCON level to activate Appalachia’s dormant nuclear silos, this resulted in his soldiers rebelling and imprisoning him. He and all human inhabitants of the congressional bunker suffocated to death in 2086, after MODUS released a toxin in the air circulation system in retaliation for the soldiers attempting to destroy its databanks. Before 2220, Richardson Senior was president. He laid out the eventual path for his son Dick to become the next president. By 2220, Dick Richardson was in office. Richardson is an elderly man who’s aged by the stress of his position. Richardson was a president in line with the Enclave’s current goals: eradicate the mutated populace and reclaim America for pure humanity. The first action he took was to classify the accidents and mishaps that had happened during the advanced power armor’s development to spare morale. When Richardson failed and the oil rig blew up, the surviving Enclave personnel erased all traces of him from Enclave history. By the time the Enclave had moved to the Capital Wasteland, they installed a ZAX computer to keep continuity of government. The computer created a new persona based on past presidents: John Henry Eden. Eden was polite and well-mannered, but a ruthless machine dedicated to the Enclave cause of eradicating the mutated life. Eden was narcissistic, as being a machine, Eden saw himself as above humanity, a perfect ruler with perfect judgement. He was the last president and most likely destroyed as no one ever heard him from again after the Enclave-Brootherhood War in the Capital Wasteland. Facilities The Enclave has had several facilities throughout its activity in America. Control Station ENCLAVE was the oil rig created by Poseidon Energy during its contract with the Government. It was the main facility for the Enclave as the war raged on in the outside world. Raven Rock was the Enclave’s base of operations after the rig’s destruction, it housed surviving Enclave personnel and the ZAX president John Henry Eden. The Enclave continued their efforts to reclaim America from here. During the war between the Brotherhood and Enclave, either Eden or the Brotherhood destroyed it. Adams Air Force Base was the Enclave’s last base of operations after Raven Rock’s destruction. The Enclave make their final stand here against the Brotherhood and they lose. Gallery : Category:Fallout Category:United States